


Danny Dan and the Funky Bunch

by InvisoBill



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisoBill/pseuds/InvisoBill
Summary: Collection of silly one-shots. More details inside!





	1. Table of Contents

These are all one-shot ideas I haven't personally seen done before, many of which are silly. Rated T because I have a less than mature sense of humor, although I usually try to keep these within the spirit of the show. This is my first time writing for this fandom so this will be a nice warm-up for my bigger story idea.

 **Chapter 1: Pantsed** \- When Danny gets pantsed in the school hallway by Dash, he reflexively makes his lower half invisible.

 **Chapter 2: Google Maps -** Danny thought nobody was around to see him change forms, but Google is always watching. Featuring Wes.

 **Chapter 3: ?** \- Duplicating yourself so you can half play video games and half go to class at the same time isn't the best idea.


	2. Pantsed

"I'm telling you guys, all my underwear this morning was gone! I think those weird gnomes I saw last night were real after all!" Danny explained to his friends. It took him five hours to get the Box Ghost to go back to the Ghost Zone the night before. He'd thought he was hallucinating when he saw small gnomes helping themselves to his underwear drawer when he got back to his room.

Tucker was nearly doubled over laughing, much to Sam's annoyance. Neither of them doubted Danny too much though, with all that they have seen happen around him. While they were all wrapped up in their speculation, none of them noticed Dash sneaking up behind Danny.

Dash quickly pulled Danny's pants down, unaware that he was unwillingly going commando today. Danny gasped and reflexively made his lower half invisible so none of him was exposed.

While Dash and his friends were plenty prepared to laugh at Danny's expense, they all just stared in fear. "I knew you had nothing down there, Fenturd!" Dash finally managed to spit out, despite his confusion.

"Uhhh… these are the Fenton ghost underwear, that make its wearer halfway invisible…?" Danny began unsteadily. He hoped the growing crowd would believe that.

"Yeah, Danny's parents sure make some weird ghost technology!" Sam added, stepping defensively between Danny and Dash. Tucker was too busy holding in laughter to back them up, but didn't know what else he would say anyway.

"See, look!" Danny continued, slipping his hand to the side of his hip and making it invisible too. He figured that would be the least awkward spot to put his hand, and at least some of the crowd was convinced enough to disperse.

"Whatever, loser, I still don't want in your pants!" Paulina shouted from behind the jocks, to their amusement. Luckily for Danny, the bell rang and everyone left for class as he was left to awkwardly pulled his pants back up.

Tucker finally spoke up. "Fenton ghost underwear, really Danny?"


	3. Google Maps

Danny Phantom floated in the street with his two best friends, thankful that his fight with Klemper was finally over. Klemper followed him all over Amity Park for 7 hours asking to be friends, and was finally acquainted with the Fenton thermos.

 

“It’s getting a bit late, do you guys want to go back to my place to watch Fateful Findings?” Sam asked. “I got it signed by the creator himself!”

 

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Tucker added, jumping up and down in excitement. “It is one of the best ghost stories ever written, and it’s also a good techno-geek film.”

 

“Alright, let’s fly to Sam’s place,” Danny said as he floated down, transforming as he reached the ground. 

Unfortunately for them, what they thought was an empty street wasn’t. While they were too busy discussing the depth and masterful filmmaking of Fateful Findings, a lone Google maps vehicle drove by, photographing Danny transform.

 

* * *

  
  


Mikey hunched over his computer desk, poking around his beloved town on Google maps. He wanted to make sure he did not get lost when going to the local nerd convention, but got distracted by looking at other streets. He took a sip of his non-alcoholic Budweiser, because he was an extremely manly man but not cool enough to drink for real, and ended up looking at the street by the Fenton’s weird house. He saw Danny Phantom appear down the street, and so he kept going. The next photo showed Phantom seemingly transforming into someone else, surrounded by two other people, all with their faces blurred out. Upon looking closer, he realized that it was someone that he actually did recognize. At this realization, he spit his loser beer all over the screen.

 

“I have so many questions for him at school tomorrow!” he cried out as he frantically posted his findings on every social media account he had.

 

* * *

  
  


Danny, Tucker, and Sam were not prepared for the big crowd when they got to school. They were expecting it to be some dumb pep rally kind of thing, but exchanged concerned glances when they overheard that all the commotion was about Phantom.

 

“What is it like to be dead?”

“Why were you dressed like Fenton?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were Phantom?!”

 

So many questions were overheard, and the trio pushed through the crowd to find the questions directed at Wes, who was getting increasingly angry.

 

“Why would you think I am Phantom?! Why would I dress up like Fenton and hang out by his house, with his friends?! I’m not that weird!!! If anything, you all should be asking FENTON!!! I BET HE’S THE ONE WHO IS PHANTOM, THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!!!” Wes screamed, stamping his feet. He wanted to storm off, but he was pretty well surrounded.

 

Dash stood in his way. “You mean Fenturd?! That little twerp cannot even remotely compare to how cool you are. It’s kind of weird you pretended to be him though, but it’s the perfect cover!”

 

“I DID NOT PRETEND TO BE HIM! Wouldn’t it make way more sense that Phantom IS him?!” Wes retorted, squaring up to Dash.

 

Danny wasn’t sure whether to be amused or nervous, but he decided to speak up. “That’s insane, but it would be pretty cool to have ghost powers, don’t you think? Is it pretty cool, Wes?”

 

Before Wes could strangle him, Mr. Lancer burst out of his classroom. “THE GREAT GATSBY! What’s going on out here, people?”

 

“Wes is Danny Phantom!” a voice informed him.

 

Mr. Lancer pondered this a moment. “Well, that would make a lot of sense. It explains why you are failing my class, Wesley. I thought you were just stupid. Now, would you kids get to class?”

 

The students finally slinked off to class, but didn’t plan on leaving Wes alone any time soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Kids had followed Wes around all day with questions about his mortality, why he kidnapped the mayor, and other questions he had no answer for. Lunch was a special hell for him, since he couldn’t escape by pretending to care about paying attention in class.

 

He slammed a fist down on the cafeteria table. “ALRIGHT I AM DONE DEALING WITH THIS!!! I will prove to you all that I am not a ghost, after school, TODAY!!!!” he yelled as he stormed out the doors, leaving the school entirely.

 

“I wonder what he’s up to?” Sam thought aloud. 

 

“Whatever it is, it’ll probably be funny!” Tucker pointed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Wes ran down the street to the Fentons’ house. He didn’t care about missing school at this point, since nobody would let him have peace anyway. He surveyed the house for a way to break in. Luckily for him, the front door was unlocked. No breaking and entering necessary...well, no breaking necessary anyway. He stood in the living room, wondering where they kept all their weird ghost stuff. He heard some commotion coming from the basement, and went in that direction. Wes was ready to lie about needing some ghost equipment, but the Fenton parents seemed pretty absorbed in their work.

 

They were working on a device that rips a ghost’s core out, slices their bodies into many small pieces before ripping apart the pieces molecule by molecule, and then setting the molecules on fire. They affectionately dubbed it the “Fenton Ghost Boo-Boo Giver.” 

 

Wes tiptoed behind them, grabbing as many weird ghost weapons as he could before awkwardly making his way back up the stairs. He almost tripped, and Jack turned around at the sound. “What was that, Maddie? Could it have been a GHOST?!”

 

“Don’t be silly, sweetie. Ghosts wouldn’t dare come in here now that we’re making this. And the ghost sensor didn’t go off!” Maddie assured him.

 

Jack returned to his work. “You’re right. No ghosts are going to bother this town if we can get this finished!”

 

* * *

 

Wes stood outside the front doors to his school, waiting for class to end for the day. Next to him stood a big pile of anti-ghost weapons stolen from the Fentons. Soon enough, class let out, and a crowd of curious students formed around him.

 

“Hey, he stole your parents’ stuff!” Tucker whispered to Danny while pointing at the pile of weapons.

 

“I see… He better not be planning on using those on me!” Danny replied.

 

“Well, he did say he planned on proving  _ he’s _ not a ghost. Maybe he won’t go after you!” Sam suggested.

 

“BEHOLD!” Wes began. “All kinds of anti-ghost equipment. If I was a ghost, all this stuff would affect me, but it won’t!” He began picking up various ecto-guns and shooting himself with them. “See! It’s harmless!” he continued as he put the Fenton thermos on his head, turning it on. He didn’t even seem to care that he was now coated in a thick layer of glowing pink goo.

 

The students were now disappointedly chattering among themselves, seemingly convinced that Wes couldn’t be a ghost. Nobody stepped forward to apologize for the misunderstanding, though.

 

“Oh yeah?!” Dash yelled from the crowd, “Then prove that these weapons work the same on another human. Maybe you tampered with them!”

 

Wes smirked. “Great idea Dash, except I will use it to prove I was right and that Fenton is a ghost!” He gripped the Fenton thermos, aiming it at Danny.

 

Sam was going to try to stall, but figured that would look suspicious. For some reason, Danny didn’t look very nervous.

 

Suddenly, Wes’s eyes glowed green. He pretended to turn on the Fenton thermos, so nothing happened. “Well, I guess I was wrong. Danny Fenton is not a ghost, since nothing happened. I am a big stupid idiot meaniehead and I will never bother him again.”

 

After Wes said that, his eyes quit glowing and then a few moments later, Danny Phantom appeared floating above everyone.

 

Paulina was swooning over Phantom. “Look, I guess the ghost boy wasn’t either of these losers! Google must have messed up the photos somehow!”

 

Phantom winked, and then flew off into the distance. He turned invisible before rejoining his other duplicate in front of the school. 

 

Wes rubbed his forehead. “What just happened?”


	4. Duplication Blues

“Are you doing okay, dude? You’re kinda off today,” Tucker asked as Danny awkwardly gathered his books for English class and closed his locker door.

 

“...Yeah, I’m ready for another boring day in Mr. Lancer’s class,” Danny said after a pause. Sam nor Tucker appeared convinced, but at least Danny physically appeared normal.

 

“Yeah, I am not looking forward to discussing War and Peace,” Sam sympathized. “It’s going to take forever!”

 

Soon enough, the bell rang, and class was in session. Mr. Lancer began droning on about small details in stories that don’t matter and that nobody cares about, like all English teachers do.

“Can anyone tell me what happens in sentence 4 in paragraph 2 on page 803 in War and Peace?” Mr. Lancer asked. Seeing no volunteers, he selected one. “How about you, Mr. Fenton? Do you know?”

 

Danny sat in his desk with a blank look on his face.

 

* * *

 

Danny was at home, playing Doomed online. He had his headset on and his door closed, so his parents downstairs were none the wiser. Duplicating himself so he would get to play video games AND go to school at the same time was the best idea he ever had! Although being in two places at once took a toll on his reaction time in the game. At least using his powers in-game was helping to compensate.

 

“Sorry Mr. Lancer, I don’t remember what happens in that passage. Could you refresh me on what happens in, uh...the whole book?” Danny said, not even realizing he spoke using the wrong duplicate of himself.

 

“Dude, what are you talking about?” a voice asked from the game.

 

Danny wasn’t sure how to explain that one, so he just kept quiet. Unfortunately, this distraction was just enough to get him killed in the game. He went to tell off whatever stupid little twelve-year-old shot him, but it didn’t come out right…

 

* * *

 

 

“YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, I WAS DISTRACTED!!! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!” Danny yelled from his desk just when Mr. Lancer was about to give up on getting an answer to his question.

 

The class erupted into laughter, even from Tucker. Sam gave him a confused glare but snickered too. It took Danny a few moments to realize what was going on, and when he finally did, he was being handed a detention slip from Mr. Lancer.

 

* * *

 

 

After class, Sam and Tucker made sure to ask Danny what his outburst in class was all about.

 

“Well, I thought Mr. Lancer’s lecture would be less boring if I was half playing video games at home. Turns out I have not quite mastered being in two places at once yet,” Danny explained.

 

Sam and Tucker ended up laughing at him again. “Well, at least it was in a way that wasn’t vital to keeping your secret,” Sam pointed out. “That kind of talk is pretty common in online games anyway, not that Mr. Lancer would be familiar with that.”

 

“Sucks that you got detention again though. We were hoping to go play some mini-golf after school today,” Tucker said.

 

“Don’t worry Tuck, I’ll be there!” Danny responded with a wink.

Sam and Tucker exchanged concerned glances before they left for their next class.

 

* * *

 

 

Detention was going as usual, and Danny was putting no concentration into being there. At least he WAS physically there, so Mr. Lancer couldn’t get too mad, at least not until -

 

“YES!!! Hole in one!!! You owe me $20, Tucker!!!”


End file.
